The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a combing machine provided with a nipper unit comprising a bottom or lower nipper and a top or upper nipper which is pivotable relative to the bottom or lower nipper about a pivot axle. The nipper unit, which is movable between a closed retracted end position and an open advanced end position, also comprises an additional nipper which is pivotable relative to the bottom or lower nipper such that, when the nipper unit is in its open advanced end position, a sliver or the like to be combed is clamped between the bottom or lower nipper and the additional nipper.
Combing machines of this type are known. In the closed retracted end position of the nipper unit in prior art combing machines, a fiber tuft is clamped between the bottom or lower nipper and the top or upper nipper and combed out by a rotating circular comb. The nipper unit is then moved into the open advanced end position thereof and the combed-out tuft is united with the previously combed-out lap at a detaching roll or roller. Such detaching roll or roller then pulls the combed-out tuft through a top comb. The additional nipper is thereby lowered to the lap located on the bottom or lower nipper, in order to substantially prevent fiber tufts, which have not yet been combed out by the rotating circular comb, from being detached together with the combed-out tuft.
In the heretofore known combing machines of the aforementioned kind the additional nipper is pivotable relative to the bottom or lower nipper about the same axle or pivot as the top or upper nipper. Since the top or upper nipper and the additional nipper are provided each with a separate drive unit or means, the construction is relatively complicated and requires a corresponding constructional expenditure.